Reflections
by FireCats20
Summary: One day Serena finds a way back to LA, what surprises await her? Jimena is a mother, but who is the father? Wait! A SON of the Moon, and to top it off he's related to Serena! And an even bigger surprise! Serena is pregnant & Darrius wants it. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK **SEND ME IDEAS**
1. Chapter 1

**Serena POV**

I had never imagined my life would turn out like this. I loved Stanton, but I never thought I'd end up living in Nefandus, with him as the Dark Goddess. When I closed the barrier between the worlds I was terrified that I would never see my friends and family again, but that was something I was willing to accept. Later while I was practicing my powers, I found I could open and close the barrier at will. That day, I decided to visit the world I had left behind. I found that nothing had changed; all the buildings were the same, the high school I attended, the streets I walked with my friends, and the beach I hung out at with my brother, all the same!

_How much time has passed?_ I thought, _LA looks the same as when I left to take my place beside Stanton._

_Well,_ I heard a voice race across my mind, _looks like the Bitch made it back after all!_

"Show yourself!" I demanded. I knew it had to be one of the followers that escaped before I closed the barrier.

Just as I thought, three followers walked from the thick shadows. They looked to be 16 and 17, but they had to be centuries old. Something about the way they moved brought back old memories; memories from when I was on the side of good, of when I was a Daughter of the Moon.

"What's wrong, Goddess?" the follower that looked 16 asked. He was rather tall, very well built, with messy mustered-brown hair and his eyes were a vivid cobalt. "Not afraid, are you?"

To his left, was someone I was familiar with. His name was Jason. He was quite handsome, his hair fell perfectly in his hazel eyes, tall and built as well. Karl was on the right, he wasn't bad to look at, but not the nicest guy in the world. He was an inch or two smaller then the others, his chestnut hair slightly longer than I remember.

I was prepared for a fight, but they didn't try to attack. Suddenly I felt an energy like nothing I'd ever felt before; then I saw them. Five girls, that had to be between 13 and 15. It was my sisters and me all over again. A woman, I would have known anywhere, was leading them. The young men vanished in a flash, but I was frozen, staring at the next generation, Selene's new children, the new Daughters; and my old friend as their mentor.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short, but I wanted to get it posted as quickly as I could. The chapters are going to be short. More to come. In next chapter Serena and Jimena have a nice reunion.**

**Batsu Simisu-Chan thank you for catching my seplling error.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not much time had passed. Jimena was still just as beautiful; her dark hair and eyes, more alive then I remember, but other then that… No something had changed, it was something I would know anywhere, my best friend was a mother! I saw it in her eyes. Was I an aunt? When I left Jim was still dating my brother, so was she and Colin married now, was her child his? So many questions…

_~Oh shit!~_ I thought, _~They must think I'm their enemy. Jim, please stop them. It's Serena, your best friend.~_

"Nikita!" Jimena exclaimed. "It's ok. I know her. She won't attack us." Then she thought to me, _~At least I hope you won't, Serena.~_

"Jim, I still consider you my closest friend," I assured her. "No matter what happens to me, I would never hurt you or one of my sisters."

"SISTERS!" the group exclaimed.

"Mom," the girl Jimena called Nikita said, "you said all the followers were not to be trusted, yet you stop us now…"

"Nikita, I know I said that, but trust me…"

"Is she a fallen goddess?" one girl asked.

"How do you know we can trust her?" another asked.

The girls were not giving Jimena time to answer. All at once they bombarded her with question after question; I believe they had even forgotten I was standing here. I was about to speak when a sudden rush hit me. I fell to the ground my mind felt as though I'd just been hit by a freightliner. No one had even noticed. I was unable to move, talk, or breathe. It felt like I was being pulled back through the barrier, ageist my free will. If it had not been for the young spunky blonde, that was every bit Vanessa and Michael, standing next to Nikita I most likely would have suffocated.

"Jimena, something it wrong with Serena!"

"Ava, hurry, come help me," I heard Jimena say. "I need you to jump us back to my house."

The last thing I remember is Ava saying, "Sure thing Jim-Jim, I can have her home in no time, want her in a bed or on the couch?"


	3. AN: Please Pray

*******AN: Update 3-17-3013 **_**I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post another chapter I've been going through a lot of stress lately. Most of you know in 2009 I lost my dad to cancer. Since then I have had a mysterious illness doctors are now claiming to be diverticulitis and colitis. My mother has also had a strange illness where her stomach and swollen and it has become hard for her to walk. She requires oxygen almost 24/7 now. In 2010 I ended up losing both my jobs due to my illness because of a mix-up with the paperwork sent by the corporate office and the fact my doctor would not release me to go back to work. Last year I lost my aunt who we had on a ventilator for 7 1/2 years.**_

_**In January of this year I became a godmother and in February I lost my current job do to the facts I was bullied into quitting. Every time I was out sick I had a doctors note. Then I missed three days because my grandmother was in the hospital with a life-threatening case of pneumonia. My most recent boss actually told me I had to choose work or my dying grandmother and I chose my grandmother.**_

_**My grandmother has been in the hospital from January 31st until today March 13th three different times with pneumonia and each time it gets worse. She was never over the pneumonia when being sent home. I do not know any of you who have read my stories but I will ask if you believe in God please pray with me and my grandmother's lungs will be healed. That the fluid they keep building around her lungs will stop and she will start getting better. She is not expected the release for approximately another week at which time if she is not any better the doctor's will move to the next step. They have already been wash her lungs and taken biopsies see what can be done.**_

_**So please you are a praying person my name is Stephanie and my grandmother's name is Brenda and I am as asking to pray with me God will heal her.*******_

#########################################################################

**_I know it have been longer then I promised. My father lost his battle September 4, 2009 at 3:50 pm, and in August 2010 my grandmother was told she had breast cancer. I have been to depressed to write because the upcoming chapters have Ivy's father. In a way Ivy, her mom, and dad are like me and my parents. I got along better with my dad and I always fight with my mom. I am truly it has been so long, but I will get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your support. Please continue to keep me and the family in your prayers._**

#########################################################################

**AN: Many of you know the problem my family and i have faced i thank you for your support. and god has helped. my father passed on 9-4-2009. this is the first time i have felt able to login. i have put my stories on hold until 1-1-10. please continue to pray for my family that we be able forgive those on my fathers side for the way they have behaved in this time. thank you again and i will continue my stories on 1-1-10.**

#########################################################################

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on lately. I have been too worried and stressed to really write. We found out a few weeks ago that my Dad has cancer. In like 2-4 weeks it has really spread over his body. It has been super bad. I'm still waiting for reality to kick in. I had that brake down at work last week. I'm asking for everyone I talk to, to pry for my family that will be ok. The Docs have not really said anything about how much time he might have. So please if you are the praying type, pray for me and my family. My Dads name is Vernon. Let every one you know, know about my Dad and ask that they keep him in their prayers. Please.**

**We found out today that the cancer has consumed his body (bone, bone marrow, you name it.) The Doc have not seen anything like it. Please let others now what's going on and ask them to keep us in their thoughts and prayers. My family really needs that.**


End file.
